Various techniques have been attempted to improve and expand the properties of rubber. It would be desirable if techniques could be provided which would permit the incorporation of or increase in the amount of certain ingredients that can be added to the rubber formulations to achieve distinct properties. It would also be desirable if rubber making techniques could be used for producing an adhesive without the need for a solvent. It would further be desirable if rubber making techniques could be achieved which permits lower vulcanization temperatures to be used.